10 Adopted Parents that Tuxedo Kamen Never Had…
by StorytellerSJK
Summary: What would have happened if the orphaned young man had been found and raised by someone on that fateful night so long ago...?
1. Never Mess With the Plumber

Okay so let us begin. Here is the first in a series of ten (duh) short stories/drabbles ranging from one hundred to one thousand words in length. They will be in a variety of styles and range from serious to very not. Very, very not. What they are about should be obvious. If you are still confused I understand they now have medication for people with your condition. I kid. I kid. Seriously though I could see myself continuing any of these (even THAT one) and just might if I get the right kind of response (hint hint). I will list in the final chapter all the different parents although in most cases I suspect it will be obvious. Also if anyone wants to continue any of these feel free, I simply ask that you drop me a line first. Anybody crazy enough to continue some of these little pieces of insanity is someone whose work I want to read. I hope everyone enjoys these and thanks for giving my humble writing a chance. Till next time.

10 Adopted Parents that Tuxedo Kamen Never Had….

1. Never Mess With the Plumber

It had become a familiar pattern by now.

The monster of the week would show up. The Sailor Senshi would arrive and begin to fight it. Inevitably one of the girls would get captured and then….

"Itsa me, Tuxedo Mustache!"

What happened next was often impossible to follow: a jumping blur, airborne fire roses, and a umbrella/cane being wielded with all the force of a mallet. When the cavalcade of violence was over the tuxedo clad figure, wearing his signature T-cap, would do a triple flip into the giant green pipe that always appeared. As the pipe would sink back down into the ground, the young man's now signature "Woo-hoo!" would be heard.

The defeat of the monster had become so inevitable by this point that often times only a few Senshi would arrive on the scene. Everyone agreed they were lucky that Mamoru had been adopted by such outstanding people. He got his fighting and plumbing skills from his dad. His mother gave him his manners and that umbrella. He also certainly knew his way around royalty. Indeed Usagi's only real complaint about the reincarnation of her one true love was how much it tickled when they would kiss…


	2. The Oncoming Storm

2. The Oncoming Storm

"This is highly unusual."

"When is anything you do, not?"

"Touché."

"I understand that this is outside your usual milieu but…

"Oh I would say the very least. I don't normally take in strays…"

"Come now, we both know that your habit of picking up the odd fellow traveler has become legendary."

"Well you have me there I suppose. That is different though. You are not asking me to take on a companion; you want me to adopt a son.

"What if I am? I can remember at least one other young woman you traveled with and what became of her…"

"…"

"I'm sorry. That… That was thoughtless of me and uncalled for. I know how much the loss…

"No. It's alright. I've made my peace."

"Really? Because I remember our last encounter and it was not exactly pleasant."

"Well yes, but in my defense I was a different person back then. Regardless I still do not see any reason why I should get involved with this."

"I remember."

"Excuse me?"

"I remember a long time ago. I remember how young and unprepared I was for the duties I was soon to be undertaking. I remember my first visit to the Gates of Time and how overwhelmed I was. I remember running away and shaming my predecessor. I remember thinking I would never be worthy of taking up the mantle of Sailor Pluto. I remember the strange man in a long scarf swooping in and taking me away from there. I remember the amazing adventures I had with him. I remember learning more about time and life in the period we were together than many of the years that came after. I remember, more than anything, him showing me how important it was that I never loose my fire and passion for life."

"Are you alright?"

"Someone once taught me that it was alright to cry when you are sad and even better to cry to when you are happy. Just one lesson of many that I learned."

"I can be such an ass."

"Yes."

"No, no don't spare my feelings."

"Says the Oncoming Storm."

"Saw that bit eh? A bit portentous I know…"

"On the contrary, I seldom remember you being so heroic. Listen we both know you are going to do it. If you were not I would be seeing your angry face by now."

"I do not have an angry face."

"If you say so. Besides you owe Her one."

"Ah yes the Queen. She was remarkable. When she died I… Was… Was it hard for you?"

"What? Watching everything I lived for and loved being destroyed and knowing that while I had to power to change things, I did not have the right? You tell me."

"You are in fine form tonight. Of course it was hard. But then that is the way it goes sometimes. Everything ends. Even that. Even **me**. Maybe…"

"It was excruciating. I hope to never have to live through such pain again in my life. But my travels with you kept me sane. Knowing that somewhere out there was the lonely god and that he understood helped a great deal. That and a strange vision I was given that very day of a shining crystal city coming to be in the distant future. It is especially odd though since I would never have summoned such a vision on my own. Not back then what with it being against the rules. Somebody who clearly did not respect said rules must have sent it to me. I wonder who it could have been."

"Wouldn't know in the slightest."

"I'm sure. So you will do it then? Take the boy under your wing?"

"You care about him a great deal don't you?"

"Of course I do. If this works out he will be my king."

"I don't mean like that. You loved him."

"Yes. I suppose I did. Or more accurately I loved the idea of him. It was a foolish dream. I was the guardian of time. Any kind of relationship would have been forbidden from. Even so… You know Metaria tried to corrupt me by offering him. Just like she did to Beryl."

"Yes but unlike Beryl you knew the difference between illusion and reality. Right and wrong. Tea and Coffe. "

"Yes. I had a very good teacher."

"Full circle."

"Yes."

"Oh all right. I'll do it. Who knows, it might even be fun."

"It might be more than that. Think about what it could mean for you if I can pull Crystal Tokyo off. You could have a place come back to every now and then. A sort of, kind of, maybe why not, home as it were."

"Humph. But I telling you right now I have no intention of stopping my travels. Young boy or not, he will just have to adapt. I can't be tied down. Not right now. Too much to do."

"I would not dream of asking otherwise. Indeed, him traveling with you is rather the point. After all if he can never have the raw of power of Serenity, then at least he can have the cleverness and determination of a Lord of Time. Besides after a decade and half of traveling with you I'm sure Mamoru will find a few years of constantly fighting strange colorful monsters along side an even more colorful group of girls before becoming the immortal co-ruler of an eternal utopia just the thing. A nice quiet vacation as it were."

"Hilarious. That reminds me. I have one condition. You start taking some vacations of your own and get out and about in the real world. Find a hobby. Who knows maybe even find that true love of your own. Why I know this nice school… Well anyways, I know from first hand experience what an insular guardianship of time can do to a person and/or people. I am not letting that happen to you. I can watch over things here every now and then if that is what it takes."

"If you insist, then I have no choice but to agree. After all who am I to argue with my doctor?"


	3. Brothers

10 Adopted Parents that Tuxedo Kamen Never Had….

3. Brothers

AN: This one went a bit long but oh well. As I always say never let rules (especially arbitrary ones) get in the way of good story. Of course first you have to have a good story…

'The visit had gone about as well could be expected' the master thought to himself as he led his sons towards the docks and the ship that would take them back to New York. They had fully recovered from what the Tribunal had done, against his will, to them and they were being there usual rambunctious selves. As he heard the crash behind him he started to wonder if perhaps this was not entirely a good thing. He turned around, prepared to dole out one of the usual admonishments, and was horrified to see the flaming wreckage of a car slamming hard into the trees some distance behind them. His eyes narrowed as he saw two shimmering figures fly down towards the remains of the car. He knew that they were some form of demon and that whatever their intentions, no good could come from them.

With a sharp bark to his sons to not stray from their current spot, he raced off towards the monstrous duo. The first was dispatched before it even knew what was happening as the master leapt into the air and impaled the creature with his staff. He landed, staff still in his right hand, with his back to the demon and his right arm stretched out behind him. As the demon crumbled into dust, its companion howled with inhuman rage and swooped towards the master. He stood, still as a statue, as the demon neared with its claws outstretched, ready for the kill. It was a kill that would never come as at the last moment the master calmly leapt backwards over the demon, landing smoothly upon its back. He then reached out in one smooth motion, almost faster than the eye could follow, and twisted the monsters neck completely around breaking it in the process. The demons physical shell began to dissolve even as it fell lifelessly to the ground.

By the time the demons had fully crumbled into dust the master had reached the flaming the wreckage and begun looking for survivors. 'No normal person could have survived that…' The masters thoughts were interrupted as a blinding column of blue light shot out from the remains of the car. The light faded as quickly as it had begun leaving behind a small figure floating in the air. The master watched with stunned interest as the figure floated down from mid-air to the ground near him. He saw it was a young boy of an age not much greater that of his own sons. (Relatively speaking of course since due to their unusual circumstances the actual age of his sons did not necessarily match their developmental cycle.) Uncertain of what was happening, the master reached out to examine the unconscious young boy. As soon as his hand touched the boys' forehead the blue light returned with full force, this time encompassing both the boy and the master.

The four young ones, who had till this point been watching in concentrated silence, cried out "Master!" and began to run towards their adopted father. By the time they reached the two, the light had receded back into nothingness. The master was now holding the young boy in his arms, a determined look on his face.

"Master is everything alright?" the young one in blue asked.

"Hmm… Oh. Yes my son. Come we must go lest more demons come upon us unawares."

"We? Like you mean him too?" the young one in orange asked.

"Yes. I have been given a vision my sons. We will be taking young Mamoru back with us to our home."

"Why do we have to lug him along?" the young one in red asked hotly.

A displeased expression crossed the masters' face. "You will not speak of your brother that way. Do you understand?"

The young one in red looked away, a contrite expression on his face, and mumbled a muffled apology. Satisfied the master nodded and gave his son a small smile to let him know he was not truly angry.

"To answer your question we are taking him with us because he has no where else to go and it is no longer safe for him in Japan."

What the master did not tell his young charges as they once again set out for the docks, this time at a much faster pace, was that he suspected someday the fate of the world would one day rest upon the shoulders of his newest son. As the image of a beautiful but long dead queen filled his thoughts, the master promised both her and himself that he would do everything in his power to prepare all his sons for that day.

Many Years Later…

Mamoru walked back to towards the dojo, putting away his unusual cell phone in the process, a broad smile crossing his face. His old extended family had finally come to Japan to meet his new extended family. The smile faded somewhat as the reason for their coming came to the forefront of his mind.

"Is everything alright, your majesty?" a familiar voice asked.

Mamoru looked up with annoyance as he answered "Neph what have I said about you calling me that?"

"Sorry, your maj… Ahem, sorry Sifu Chiba it will not happened again."

"Right. Where have I heard that before?" Mamoru said with a shake of his head.

Truthfully Mamoru was not thrilled with being called 'sifu' either as he hardly considered himself a master, but it helped Nephrite deal with his guilt so the young warrior let it pass.

"Anyways, it is all copasetic as D would say. Everybody's on their way. The Tribunal owed us big so they took care of the transportation. Dad, my bros, and everybody else are coming fully armed and ready to bear. Trust me the girls are going to freak when they see the battle shell. They should be here within ten minutes."

Nephrite nodded. "I am glad to hear that. With Kunzite dead…."

At the mention of the king, Mamoru looked away, a dark expression crossing his face.

"You did all you could you know." Nephrite said.

"I know that Neph but… I just wish…. I don't know. I wish I could have reached him. Saved him."

"Remember the stones that I now carry with me. Within them is the hope for a future reborn. Their future, our future, and **your** future. Their story is not over yet. The stars tell me this and I believe them."

"Yeah?" Mamoru said with a smile. "And what else do they say?"

"That we are, as Naru would say, gonna attack some major buttocks."

"Ha. Close but not quite. Anyways you should go back and be with Naru. I'll wait out here for everybody."

With a mischievous gleam in his eye Nephrite asked "Nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous? This is not the first time I've been to the party you know. My family and I have been involved in battles with the fate of the world at stake before. Heck at this point this will be my what? Third? Fourth time? I mean sure the Dark Kingdom is a lot more powerful than the Demon Shred…"

"I was not referring to the battle to come." Nephrite interrupted. "I may be newly returned to human emotions Sifu but even I know that it is not everyday one introduces the love of ones life to the in-laws as it were."

"Er, ah, um, yeah, well, you see…"

Truthfully, Mamoru really was not too worried on that point. Ever since that night in the Osaka Jewelry Store, when Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had first agreed to join forces, Mamoru's life had started changing for the better. Not that it had been bad to begin with but he had no idea just how much better she would make his life. Sure Usagi could be a flighty, air-headed, crybaby at her worst but at her best she was a courageous, caring friend who would sacrifice everything and anything to help someone in need. Mamoru knew he did not love her despite her flaws but, in part, because of them. He remembered April once saying the same thing about Casey. At the time Mamoru had not really understood but now he did. She did not have to be some perfect warrior or cold unfeeling champion of justice. All she had to be was his Usako, his odango head, and he would be content. He knew his father would understand how sometimes a good heart was more important to a warrior than all the pure skill in the world. No what worried him was the endless amount of teasing he was sure to receive from the guys. Well that and what would happen when Mikey and Usagi met and if the universe would collapse from the meeting of two such personifications of immaturity occupying the same space. Maybe he should not let the two shake hands…

"I will see you inside Sifu." Nephrite said with a smirk.

Still lost in his thoughts, Mamoru nodded as the former Dark General walked back towards the shrine. Was he afraid of what came next? Not really. He just had to remember one of April's favorite sayings and all his worries melted away.

"Though I walk through the Valley Of The Shadow Of Death, I will fear no evil - because I'm the nastiest damn S.O.B. in the entire damn mountain range."

The others were as ready as he could make them. He would put his faith in the training he had given them because it had been given to him in turn by the wisest person he knew. He had already survived so much in life by trusting in his family. It was fine if this battle was bigger than any before it because now so was his family as well. They were going to win. He knew it, deep in the very core of his soul. It was what would come afterwards that he truly looked anticipated. At last the two disparate parts of his life were coming together. As what appeared to be a large moving truck pulled in front of the shrine, he knew it was time. And Mamoru Chiba walked towards his future by way of his past.


	4. Till All Are

10 Adopted Parents that Tuxedo Kamen Never Had….

4. Till All Are…

AN- I am going to Fanfic Writers Hell for this one, I just know it.

Then

Time was running short and she still had not found a good guardian for Mamoru. The woman most often referred to as Sailor Pluto grimaced at the thought of taking such a direct role in the time stream at this juncture but events had left her with no choice. Although safe for now from the Dark Kingdom, Mamoru was drawing more terrestrial threats to him like flies to honey. Mamoru was supposed to be orphaned and raised in the system but then his parents were supposed to die in a normal car accident, not a necromancer attack. His powers had awoken much earlier than they should have and now he was drawing every two bit evil overlord wannabe and minor demon to himself. He could not be left on his own but she did not know who else could take care of him. Setsuna sighed to herself as she finally reached a decision. Clearly Mamoru would not be safe in this dimension so she would have to send him somewhere else until he came of age. It was not an ideal solution but it would have to due under the circumstances.

She quickly began to scan nearby realities for a suitable guardian. Within moments one presented itself to her. Hmmm…. Definitely unorthodox but he could work. He was an unusual choice to be sure. Not human for one thing and immortal for all intent and purposes. The size difference could also be a problem although not an insurmountable one. On the other hand he was certainly a great leader and was use to teaching his subordinates many important lessons. He had long been involved in the battle against evil and depending on the time she contacted him, he would be having fairly regular contact with humans. He was a great orator and had long been able to inspire those around him. Although not technically a monarch he could teach Mamoru so much about being a king. Perhaps Mamoru could even help in the constant struggle his people were involved with against their enemies.

Nodding, Sailor Pluto made her decision. She would send Mamoru to this legendary figure with an explanation of his situation. The great red one might be reluctant but his overwhelming love of the freedom of sentient beings would surely sway him to helping the young boy. She had made the best choice she could considering the limited time she had. After all it was bad enough that she was stuck here till the end of time with little or no company. She would be damned if she would let her freshly delivered Atlantis R Us Pizza (the greatest pizza ever made in the history of mankind and she got the last one from right before the city sank) become cold. Some sacrifices were too great even for her to make.

Now

The Senshi were in trouble. The Damon was a particularly nasty and powerful example of its kind. One by one it had taken out each of the Senshi until only Sailor Moon was (barely) sanding. Just as the bizarre monster (the egg had landed on a toy that could change between a semi truck and a robot and now looked like the robot form except with breasts where the windows of its cab would normally be) prepared to strike at Sailor Moon for the final time, a blue rose struck its hand.

'Oh no' Sailor Moon thought to herself. 'Not him. Not now.'

It was not that she did not love Mamoru Chiba, goodness knows it was not that. And of course the blue tuxedo clad figure with the white top hat was certainly a fierce and powerful fighter. He could even tap into his powerful inherent magic as reincarnated Prince of the Earth thank to the special knowledge he had learned from his adopted home. It was just….

"Smurf not Salior Smurfs of justice. For Smurf shall always Smurf the Smurf of Smurf. And thus we Smurf every Smurf. For great Smurf! So Smurfs Tuxedo Smurf!"

It was just she could never understand a word he was saying when he was transformed.

4. Till All Are Smurf: (Please, please be true but probably not because we could never be that lucky) The End


	5. Fairy Tales in Books Written by Rabbits

10 Adopted Parents that Tuxedo Kamen Never Had….

5. When Men are Fairy Tales in Books Written by Rabbits

An: Bad news everybody. I'm back. Now that school is finally done with kicking my ass till the summer ends I hope to have a lot more time to write. Of course I intend to finish this project and even plan to continue some of these stories. I also hope to branch out to some other fandoms. For instance I am also working on a Ace Attorney story that bridges the gap between three and four. Real original I know.  I am even working on some gasp original fiction. Well enough rambling from me. I am curious if anyone guesses this one. Personally I think the title alone gives it away but I freely admit that it is one of my favorite books and movies so… Well on with the show.

SOMEWHERE

The magician and his companion could only stand in the clearing, a world away, and watch as everything went wrong. The man who had come to them as a boy who became their son had fallen to things most foul. Not even his lady love most true, a magical princess in her own right, had been able to stop him from being taken. Now in a dark place a wicked queen who had destroyed worlds was working her vile ways upon him. As it stood there was little hope of the boy turned son turned man resisting the corrupted will that was being forced upon him. Unless…

It was in that word that the magician turned all his thoughts. 'Unless'. It was more than just a word. For a magician the word 'Unless' could be everything and anything. Indeed what magician worth his salt could not take that word and transform it into 'Hope'. And he had always been good at transformations had he not? Full of determination he turned to his companion and spoke.

"Did you not once ask me what is the use of wizardry if it cannot save someone?"

"Yes." She replied without looking away from the scrying pool the two used to keep abreast of their son's activities. "And you replied that is what heroes are for."

"Well sometimes we have to be the heroes of our own story." The magician rolled up his overly long blue sleeves and thrust his hands into the air. Then, accompanied by the companion true who put her hands on his shoulders, placed everything that he was, is, or would into a single act. The only act left to two scared parents desperate to have the son of their hearts returned to them.

"PLEASE!"

Such force accompanied that plea and using a word that in its own way was more potent than even 'Unless'. It was like the earth parted, the wind howled, the trees groaned, the water stopped, the universe held its breath while simultaneously none of that and nothing else happened. When everything and nothing occur simultaneously then you can be certain that Magic, with a capital M, has been done.

The two collapse to the ground, almost worn away to their very essence by their plead, with silence as their only other companion. Silence. Silence. Silence. And then…

The sound of hooves in the distance. The sound of hooves that are not hooves. Untamed. Wild. Ever free. And just a hint of regret. The voice that is not a voice speaks without speaking in a shout so loud it makes no sound all.

Yes.

NOWHERE

Hello.

"I remember you. I remember"

Oh?

"No wait. I don't. I did but now I can't"

I see.

"That's not fair! Nothing is fair. Life's not fair."

It is not? You and yours say life is not fair but is that true? Life is neither fair nor unfair. Life simply is. It is you, the small little creatures that wander and wonder through it, that bring fairness into the discussion.

"Oh. Why are you're here?"

To tell you something.

"What?"

That you have to make a choice. You need to understand that whenever you chose something, by this very act you are denying something else. Nobody can have it all and those who try always come to regret it. You can have a lot but not it all.

"Who are you?"

I do not have a name.

"None at all?"

No. Well… I did once for a brief time, long ago.

"I'm sorry."

Why?

"You sounded sad and it was my fault."

It is all right. No sorrow lives in me long- save one. And I am grateful even for that sorrow all the same.

"Where? Where is it?"

What?

"My happy ending."

Do you not know? As a wise fool once said 'There are no happy endings, because nothing ends.'

"That's… That's what he always says."

Who?

"I can't… I can't remember. He was important. Him and another. A her."

Oh?

"Yes. They were… They are important. They came from far away and yet were always so close…"

Go on.

"…."

Well?

"I'm scared."

Perfectly reasonable under these circumstances I would think.

"Don't you know?"

Not really. My kind… We do not get scared ordinarily. As for my self it has been long indeed since I was truly scared…. Hmm… Wait.

"What?"

That is not completely true. I am scared right now. Scared for you.

"For me? Why?"

Quick. Who are you?

"I…"

Hurry.

"I can't. I can't remember. I'm lost. SHE's filling everything. The dark… The dark. Around me. All around and growing. Ever growing. Coming. Coming. The dark. The…"

Stop it! Listen. Don't listen to ME, listen. You can find yourself. Listen! Listen, listen QUICKLY.

"I… Do I know you? Your… Your mom and dads friend… That's who they were! The he and she! Mom and dad!"

Yes. Yes, but is that all?

"There… is someone else… Blond. She. Heart. Mine. Unknown. But. Known. Now. Then. WHY?"

Shh…. It is alright.

"No it isn't."

Yes it is. Or a least it can be.

"Really?"

Yes. I know. I know what is like. To try to remember so hard that you forget. To loose yourself in yourself. To be changed and yet still the same. I have been where you are. You are where I was. I was lost but I found me. You can find you as well. Come closer.

"I…"

Move forward. Move along. Turn the world around.

"Its… to hard. Every step…"

Do not think. Just move forward. Follow my voice.

"You don't have a voice.

Follow it all the same.

"I… I can't."

You can! Listen. There is a power being placed against you. It seems like a great and terrible thing but it is not. It is nothing. An illusion meant to trap the unwary and foolish. It is an empty thing. Especially in the face of you.

"Of me?"

YES. The power you have is real and true. As old as there is an old. I should know for I am the same and like knows like.

"But the dark…"

There is no dark. That is only illusion placed before you. Can you really not see it?

"See what?"

The light of yourself.

"I… I… I CAN! It's so beautiful. Is it really mine?"

Yes. And no. But if it can be said to be anyone's than I would say it is yours. Certainly yours more than hers.

"Its… Its to beautiful. I will go blind."

No. Not blind. But you will be changed. And sooner than you would have. You and the one you are connected two. This is the choice you must make. You can remain who you are and loose yourself to it. Or you can throw away who you were and become yourself in truth.

"Can't I stay me and still become myself?"

No. Remember what I said. You must make choice or else have the choice made for you.

"I… I…"

What would they say? Her and him?

"Yes. I know that would say. But what would I say?"

Do you truly not know?

"Yes I know. I will throw away who I was so that I may become who I might be. Not for myself alone. For her as well. But… Will I lose her by doing this?"

I cannot say. All I can tell you is that even if you do she will still be with you. You never really leave anyone behind. A thousand times a thousand years later and he is still with me. Be not afraid.

"What do I do now?"

You know.

"Yes. Yes I do."

THE DARK KINGDOM

Kunzite watched with empty eyes as his queen, and the power behind her throne, began to pour the essence of themselves into the cocoon that held the reincarnation of the Prince of the Earth of Old. Once long ago he would have beheld such a sight with horror and revulsion but not for long as he would have then thrown away all he was in an attempt to too save the one who held his loyalty. Once not so long ago he would have looked upon such a sight with unmasked glee as he watched the one who held his will triumphing after so long over those who had denied her. Now he only watched with disinterest because the one who held his heart existed no longer. 'What use is loyalty and will without a heart to give them meaning?' he thought. The loud crack, louder than any thunderbolt could dream of achieving, was enough to penetrate even Kunzite's aura of despair.

"My queen?" he said hesitantly.

"It… It is nothing. Nothing I say. Endymion will be mine. No he IS mine!" the empty shell that had once been a great queen shrieked.

From behind Kunzite a voice that was not a voice replied.

I think not.

He tried to turn but before he could something had penetrated and was now sticking out of his chest. 'Is that a horn?' he thought even as the horn, and whatever was attached to it, pulled out from him and began to walk forward. He did not even have enough strength to see what had killed him, as he began to crumble away into dust. Before darkness consumed him he heard one last sound: The sound of hooves that were not hooves.

Beryl could only gape at the sight in front of her before the sound of something shattering rang loudly from behind. She turned back in time to see Endymion, his tuxedo beginning to lighten in color, rise up from the remains of the cocoon and joyously shout:

"I'm alive… I'm alive!"

A golden light that then began to emanate from Endymion as a crystal of the same color began to emerge from his chest. Beryl bellowed with rage and directed all her power at the former prince and soon to be king. As it turned out the golden light would be the last sight the never queen would ever see.

Tokyo

The young woman sat up in bed. Her sleeping clothes, still stained with the tears that had turned her now open eyes red, began to shift into a gorgeous white gown with a wing shaped bow on the back. Usagi, for she was still Usagi in that moment, did not notice as she was lost in the memory of her dream. In it there had been Mamoru and standing next to him had been… A… It could not have been… Could it be? Did they really exist?

"Usagi? What is it? What is happening" the black cat at the young woman's feet asked.

As if only now truly awake, Usagi full attention returned to the reality around her and she reached out summoning the crystal that laid by her bed into her hand. She then spoke using a tone that Luna had never heard before.

"He needs us."

Moments later a blinding light filled a certain neighborhood in Tokyo. And if certain individuals, who were each the guardians of one of a group of five, had gone to look for their charges at the moment following that light they would have only found empty rooms to greet them.

DREAM

He smiled to himself as he watched the final battle unfold between the dark goddess and the unknown hopes of Earth. At another time the outcome might have been in doubt but with the Prince, now King, truly awakened, all the inner Senshi assembled, and the Princess, soon to be Queen, wielding the crystal… Well this day evil did not stand a chance. Besides there was also the presence of HER. The rising joy from the distant magician and his companion was also heartening. Hellios smiled as he watched the battle come to an end. Since he knew someday he would need the help of those had fought he was most pleased with the outcome. Of course technically he had broken the rules by sending that dream but then what was family for if not stretching said rules every now and then.

'After all we mythical equines have to stick together.'


End file.
